Panadero
by Rorren
Summary: El comienzo de la historia de amor Klaine, diferente y romantica


**Panadero**

Kurt observaba distante al cielo, estaba totalmente sumido en un sus pensamientos de repente la voz gruñona de su profesora de botánica lo asusto.

-¡Hummel!-el castaño la observo sorprendido- se lo digo por séptima y última vez, ¡baje de su nube y plante la semilla!

Kurt la miro con fastidio y hundió la pequeña pala en la tierra mojada y lanzo con desprecio la semilla al hueco.

Si había algo que odiaba era la horrible clase de botánica, la profesora los hacía pasar la hora plantando tontas semillas que al final del año escolar terminaban pudriéndose o la mayoría no germinando jamás.

Sonó el timbre y precipitadamente Kurt se levantó, se arranco los guantes manchados de barro y comenzó a alejarse.

-Hummel-lo llamo la profesora, Kurt volvió hacia ella sospechando ya, porque era que lo llamaba- está castigado- la mujer le entrego un pequeño papel que decía la fecha y el horario de su castigo. Kurt asintió resignado y se alejo caminando lentamente. Realmente odiaba aquella clase tanto que no podía prestarle un segundo de atención ni evitar volar por las nubes toda la hora. Suspiro cansado y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Luego de que todas las clases acabaran, Kurt se preparo rápidamente para volver a su casa, pero en ese instante Mercedes lo detuvo.

-lamento recordarte kurtcito que tienes que quedarte 2 horas más por el castigo de la clase de botánica- el castaño al recordarlo suspiro.

-tienes razón, lo había olvidado- apoyo la mano en el hombro de su amiga- nos vemos después entonces.

Mercedes lo saludo con la mano mientras Kurt se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el salón de castigos.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón de castigos, inspiro una gran bocanada de aire.

-tranquilo Kurt-se dijo para sí mismo- solo serán dos horas, luego volverás a casa y todo habrá acabado.

Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente, solo había 6 personas en el salón, Puck, que habitualmente se encontraba allí, y 3 chicos mas del equipo de fútbol, estaba Brittany mascando un chicle y guiñándole contantemente el ojo a uno de los mastodontes del equipo de futbol y un muchacho que Kurt desconocía, estaba sentado en uno de los últimos pupitres del salón junto a la ventana, el joven moreno se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Kurt se acerco un poco con la intención de hablarle, pero, ¿Cuál sería una escusa buena para conversar con él? De repente un viento fuerte entro por la ventana y un pequeño panadero entro al salón posándose en el cabello del moreno. Kurt se acerco instintivamente y se lo quito de los risos. El moreno lo miro sorprendido, Kurt se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-lo siento, es que tenias…-Kurt le enseño el panadero, el muchacho le sonrió.

-está bien, es una suerte que hallas llegado a salvarme del ataque del tenebroso panadero- se burlo el joven. Kurt soltó una risa leve con unos cuantos nervios- por cierto soy Blaine.

El joven extendió la mano.

-Kurt- dijo este.

-no te había visto por aquí antes Kurt- Blaine le sonrió- ¿Por qué es que estas aquí?

-bueno- explico Kurt- por no prestar atención en la clase de botánica- Blaine se empezó a reír sonoramente, Kurt lo miro confundido- ¿y tu porque estás aquí?

-bueno, yo soy tan inocente como tu-me guiño un ojo- simplemente acompañe a mis amigos al baño y justo cuando estábamos ahí estallo una letrina por arte de magia- Blaine se rio.

Kurt lo observo con desconfianza.

-solo estas haciéndote el rebelde frente a mi ¿verdad?- Blaine parecía no comprender del todo al castaño- bueno, no seré un experto pero los rebeldes ni siquiera tiene tu contextura física, además tienes una cara de niño que no rompe un plato de aquí a la china y abría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta- Blaine se rio un tanto nervioso, pero enseguida recobro su seguridad.

-bueno me has pillado Kurt- suspiro- solo intentaba impresionarte, pero arruinaste mi truco.

Ambos jóvenes rieron.

-y crees que el estallido de una letrina llamaría mi atención- Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-tal vez, nunca se sabe-Kurt volvió a reír.

-¿y porque querrías llamar mi atención?-indago el castaño un poco más serio. El moreno lo miro con sus ojos avellana y le dedico una sonrisa picara.

-bueno, no lo sé- Blaine titubeo un instante- me agradó tu manera de presentarte y creo que porque me sentí un poco mal de que no conocieras al famoso Blaine Anderson-Blaine saco la lengua en forma de burla.

Kurt lo observo por unos segundos, realmente era un agradable chico, era bonito y realmente no parecía rebelde en lo mas mínimo.

-bueno tal vez pudiéramos conocernos- soltó el castaño sin pensarlo, Blaine lo observo atónito pero divertido.

- me encantaría- contesto el moreno.

Luego de la detención ambos muchachos salieron juntos, Kurt se encontraba nervioso al igual que Blaine pero este sabia disimularlo mejor.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo sabía en ese instante, pero ese encuentro casual, esa torpe presentación, y esa inocente charla eran el comienzo de una bella, eterna e inigualable historia de amor.


End file.
